


Like a Lady

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: April Showers 2014, Comment Fic, Community: girlgay, Episode: Hedging Your Bets, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, That Time Sue Ellen Asked Elena to Be Her Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Ellen's been reminding Elena to sit like a lady for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Dallas: Sue Ellen/Elena, sit like a lady_ at the [girlgay f/f comment ficathon](http://girlgay.dreamwidth.org/182553.html).

When you were a little girl, knees stained from grass and covered in dirt, you liked to climb up on the fence to watch the horses, and Sue Ellen would look at you and sigh. "That's not how a lady sits, Elena," she'd say, and you didn't want to be a lady, but you liked Sue Ellen's smile, so you'd cross your legs at the ankles, smudging mud from your sneakers onto your socks.

That's what you remember here, in the back of the limo, when Sue Ellen smiles, her hand resting on your thigh. "You still haven't learned," she whispers, sounding not at all like she minds.

That's good, you think, because your knees are spreading just a little wider, letting her hand slip higher beneath your skirt.


End file.
